


Invited to Piracy

by DesertDragon



Category: Drop Dead Fred (1991)
Genre: Cosplay, Gen, Imaginary Friends, International Fanworks Day 2015, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDragon/pseuds/DesertDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In answer to the #IFDrabble 100 word challenge to celebrate International Fanworks Day:</p>
<p>Drop Dead Fred tries to coax Elizabeth out of her psych-drug stupor with a little role playing. He always did prefer Peter Pan over gross Cinderella....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invited to Piracy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Ao3 for this challenge today! My first post here and first fic upload in general in a long while. Will be moving all my stories here!
> 
> Side-note: My word counter reads different than Ao3's. I hand count 100 on-screen, but if anyone has a suggestion...

Drop Dead Fred always preferred Peter Pan over Cinderella. Maybe he'd convince Elizabeth to snap out of it with some cosplay! That stupid, fat-faced nurse forced her to take a horrible green pill and now she was fading fast.

Nausea beckoned; he had to act fast to get her attention.

"Snotface!" he hollered, jumping from the bed and diving into the old toy-chest. Out came a plastic sword along with an enormous, feathered green pirate hat which he plopped on his atomic-orange head. "Do you think Captain Hook stands a chance against us?!"

Elizabeth stirred, a smile on her lips.


End file.
